lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
King Cales III
King Cales III '''was a ruler of the Planet Trade Organization, and predecessor of King Cold, evil like most of the PTO's rulers. Cales was a Buclop, a strange fish like alien race. During the reign of King Cales, relations were established between the Frost Demons and Planet Trade Organization. When King Cales was dying, he had scientists create the perfect successor for him: A Mutant Frost Demon. This was King Cold. Cales' name is a pun on Scales. Appearance Cales was a six feet tall humanoid, with three fingers and two large toes. He was thin, had brown skin, and was scaly and fish like. He had one eye and two antennae. His eye was large and white with a green iris and a purple pupil. His antennae were black and looked much like King Kai's antennae. He had a small mouth, with fangs, his bottom fangs sticking out. He could hear out of four small holes on his forehead, so he had pretty good hearing. Cales also had yellow spots on his arms. He wore sleeveless yellow and black battle armor with shoulder guards, and black pants, with white boots. He also wore a white cape. Bio Cales III hatched from an egg laid by his previous self, the Buclops race all being genetic reincarnations (they started reproducing this way when the females of their race died out). He inherited knowledge such as speaking, writing, and fighting, from '''Cales II. He was essentially the exact same as Cales II, looking much the same, and having certain aspects of his predecessors personality. Though he could change himself, and could choose a different name, but he stuck with Cales. Cales III was born in Age 656. He succeeded Cales II, as Planet Trade Organization leader. He had matured into an adult, in just three months. As leader, Cales III improved PTO relations with many different species, and befriended Lord 'Aiscap '(pun on ice cap), ruler of the Frost Demons. He would fight alongside Aiscap and defeat his enemies, also improving the Frost Demons economy. He would even help Aiscap cover up political corruption and bribery, in his criminal empire. Cales III was dying of old age, at 39 (Buclops often lived between 37 and 40 years), but he decided not to reproduce or make a genetic reincarnation of himself. He decided that his dynasty had ruled long enough, and that a Frost Demon would be a suitable heir. Even better, a Mutant Frost Demon, no ordinary Frost Demon. He ordered scientists to create a powerful Mutant Frost Demon. The difference was, Mutant Frost Demons were much stronger than normal ones, so they had to use forms to restrain their power, to control themselves. Previous experiments with Mutant Frost Demons had been tried, but they failed. However, King Cold was a success, and he succeded Cales III. Power Cales III had no transformations, but he could use power ups and become stronger, when near death. He was equal in power to Nail. He defeated the leaders of many planets in hand to hand combat and would resort to trickery if he couldn't win. Sometimes, he would use his katana in battles, which was nearly as strong as katchin, and could slice through most metals. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Royalty Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II